


Overlord Left Hand

by BlueKeyInTheSea



Category: Overlord オーバーロード
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKeyInTheSea/pseuds/BlueKeyInTheSea
Summary: I don't see enough good overlord fanfiction.





	1. Chapter 1

The year 2126

A Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game or DMMORPG called Yggdrasil was released. 

It stands out among all other DMMORPG's due to its unusually high ability for the player to interact with the game. 

After an intense 12-year run the game servers are about to be shut down. 

~ C.C. Player Online ~

*It was everything I wanted it to be the game.*

I stared at the time 22:25:24 it's all I have left in the world I love so much all 12 years of work is down the drain.

I feel despair in the pit of my stomach as I look at the time and watch the seconds go by.

"Hey, there. it's been a really long time Momonga-san and C.C.-chan" a voice says to us.

I tear my eyes away from the countdown clock to look who's talking to us I see Hero-hero an old member of the guild that I use to date.

"I didn't think that you come, Hero-hero–san," Momonga said surprise to Hero-hero "It's been about two years, hasn't it? Momonga questions Hero-hero.

"it's been that long?" Herohero asks in surprise.

"Indeed it has," I say sadly to him.

"This is bad," he says to himself "I've been doing so much overtime lately that my concept of time is messed up." Hero-hero says to himself.

My lips tighten into a straight line at the thought of the real world and that in just a few minutes the place I put so much time and care into creating will be gone.

"Isn't that a pretty bad?" Momonga asks him concerned.

"My body? It's completely worn out" he says tiredly to Momonga.

"Whoa" is Momonga reply to him.

*That live for ya* I think to myself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't come here to complain" he says to Momonga and me.

"Please don't worry about it," Momonga says "Oh" Hero-hero looks at the time "I have to go soon I'm way too sleepy." He tells us.

"Oh. Please Rest well" Momonga tell him.

"I'm really sorry about this but I'm really surprised that the Great tomb of Nazarick is still here," he says to us.

I grip my hand so hard I'm pretty sure I have damage from it.

"Huh?!" Overlord asks him.

"You guys must have been maintaining it as the guild leader and advisor," he asks curiously.

"Well, Nazarick was a base that we create together," Momonga says to him.

"Momonga-san and C.C. thank you for all your hard work. I hope we meet again somehow.....C.C. I did love you ya know." He tells us and then logs out.

"Today is the last day Yggdrasils servers will be on," Momonga say out loud "Why not stay until the end?"He asks no one.

We sit there in sad silence feeling slightly betrayed that the others members are not here with us, Momonga raises his hand to slam set against the table.

I look at him was worried eyes I know how he feels I almost hate them for forgetting us. 

I watch as my best friend gets up my eyes follow him as he walks behind me towards one of my greatest creations that I ever put together, the other members slaved over the materials as I spending tons of time perfecting them to be the staff of Ains Ooal Gown making it was is a difficult and complex piece to make but I did.

When he turns to walk away I get up and follow him out the door into the hallway down some stairs by his side whole time as it is my duty to support the man I chose to follow.

He stops and turns to the NPC "follow" he tells them and continues to walk ahead.

The NPC was created by others in the group just like the NPCs in my room were created by my me and.....him.

They walk behind Momonga and I as we walk to the throne room I walk up the stairs to see Albedo the most bitch NPC I have ever met I resist the urge to give the NPC the stink eye as I walk past her.

I stand to the Overlord right side, I stare at the floor in thought *I want to be with them be I go* I look over to the Overlord and see him playing with Albedo Settings "I Think I'll be heading to my room now" I tell him.

"oh?" Was all I hear from him as I teleport away.

~#############~

What kind of dream is this?

I listen to the music playing in the background of my room, a hand grabs my shoulder turning my attention to its owner Jack an NPC that serves me personally holding out a glass of wine to me with a beautiful smile. 

I take the red wine and stare at him Jack is one of my precious NPC that I created myself.

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way, I, don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on!)

Jack the killer red ace of hearts is my first human-like NPC that I made personally I think I did my best work with him with his reddish brown hair with yellow-amber eyes pale unblemished skin. 

I look down from his face to his clothing white suit with a red tie making his look like a sexy mobster.

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true  
(Turn the lights on!  
My guilty pleasure I ain't going nowhere

I take a sip of the red wine but I taste nothing another reminder that this is fake I sigh and walk over to a gold and red color chair I sit down and stare at the wine in my glass sadly.

"What is wrong with you? My Koi" Jack asks me with a smooth deep voice with a Russian accent.

I look to Jack then my wine "tell me to do you love me even if I don't love you?" I ask him with dull voice knowing his answer already.

"Koi  I loved you the very first day I saw you! A beautiful goddess!!! I don't care if you don't love me or if you are with him or any other men " he says to me with determination but sips out the word him poisonously with a look of displeasure.

Baby, long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my....  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way, I, don't wanna wake up from you

"Him huh," I say with a small feeling of anger Loki is an NPC that's not originally mine but belongs to an old rival who treated Loki terribly and use him to cheat creating viruses in order to be more powerful in the game then he test a virus out on Loki.

When Loki was no longer useful he tossed him aside that's when I found him damaged by the virus beyond repair but I keep him and fix him up the best I could.

(Turn the lights on!)  
I mentio you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around all of my thoughts  
Boy, you're my temporary high  
I wish that when I wake up you're there

I set my fake wine down onto an old black table near my chair I get up and walk to the bed where I know Loki will be resting Loki is very attractive for being made by a guy with his short light brown hair and nicely tanned skin with small scars covering his torso form the virus.

To wrap your arms around me for real and tell me you'll stay by my side  
Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kind of dream is this?

I sit down and craw over my red bedsheets to the head broad right next to Loki sleeping face as soon as I sit he move his face to my tail and wrap his hands around it and I put my hand in he hair petting it I look to Jack seeing him with dark look on his face staring at Loki I smile at him.

"Come here Jack, " I say softly with the fond smile on my face.

Jack comes to me and lays his head on my chest and put his hand around my waist and I rub his cheek sadly knowing that my time here is up.

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way, I, don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on!)

~Timer End~  
00.00.10  
00.00.09     
00.00.08   
00.00.07  
00.00.06  
00.00.05  
00.00.04  
00.00.03  
*This is it the end* I feel like crying.  
00.00.02  
00.00.01  
00.00.00  
00.00.01  
00.00.02  
My eyes widen *What is going is the game still going???*  
00.00.03  
00.00.04  
00.00.05

I blink as the timer disappears in front of me and I feel a warm and heavy feeling on my chest where Jack's head is laying on me and on my lower body feel different colder and.........weird.

"Koi is something wrong? you're tense and stiff?* Jack ask me while he moves closer to my face.

I feel his minty breath against my lips * mi..n..t...y!!! Breath! An NPC can't have breath or say anything I haven't programmed him to? What hell!!*

"Koi?" He says to me where they worried expression. 

"Hey ssstay still," I tell seriously * I feel a bit panicky when I start stretching the S out in my voice like a real snake I touch his face and feel him lean into my hand *so warm.... is it because the fire spirit?* I rub up against his soft skin towards his hair where the strands feel like a velvet I grab the strands hard and watch as he lets out a hess in pain.

"K-koi!" He stutters out and something in me broke.

I push him to me and kiss him hard *mine....all mine* I think senselessly as I lick across his lips he moans giving me access to his mouth I deepen the kiss and play with his tongue *more I want more!* < message > I freeze realizing what I'm doing and pull away a string of saliva following my lips *what did I just do??!* < message > I concentrate on the message.

Momonga message me.

As soon as the connection broke off I look to a red face, Jack, I watch as he pants lightly feeling all so smug "Jack, Loki get up" I tell them Jack quickly snaps out of his daze looking disappointed and gets up I turn to Loki as he slowly move off the bed and over me ever so slightly caressing my tail as he moves over it. 

I sigh and move out of the bed to sliding onto my tail *This is going to get some used to* I think to myself "go to the six arena and meet me there" I tell them as I teleport away.

~ Six Arena~

I appear by Momoga side "giving the twins a work out" I say to him as I watch two twin dark elves battle a primal fire spirit "Momogna I think we should talk later about what going on and see how the NPC act before we do anything". 

"Right C.C. Keep your guard up and watch every one" Momonga say to me I smile evil at him "lady C" a voice yell out to me I look to see twin dark elves a female dressed in boys clothing and a male dressed in females clothing running to us I hold my arms out to them for a hug as they Jump to me "my little Bella and Bello" I softly say to them and hug lightly.

*My Bella is tomboyish that it cute! And Bello is sooo cute and girly!* I think to myself I look to Momonga and see he holds a Picture of water with two glass cups filled with water for them I let go so the can get a drink.

They drink the water "I thought you would be a scarier person, lord Momonga, and lady C you happier than usual"  "Hm? You think so?" Momonga asks her.

"Do I look happy?" I ask myself in thought putting my index finger under my lips cutely I quickly stop my actions as I realize Momonga looks at me I can almost imagine him raising it eyebrow at me at my action. 

He turned his attention back to Bella and Bello " I can be scary if you want" Momonga tell them but they excitedly say " how you are now is better! It's definitely the best!" I feel warm in my chest.

I quickly turn my attention to the side feeling a ripple in the air I watch as a Shelltear steps out from the portal holding an umbrella it matches perfectly with her Victorian style dress "my, am I the first?" She asks out loud she see us and walks daintily to us I look her up and down feeling pleased with her.

Feeling another ripple in the air right behind me I tense but relax as soon as I see it's just Loki and Jack they walk over to the others and  I watch as everyone gathers in front of  Momonga and me. 

Everyone gathers in order "now, everyone. To our supreme leader's the ritual of fidelity" Albedo says staring admiringly at us  "The guardian of the first, second, and third floor, Shalltear Blood fallen" Shall tear say as she keens before us with her hand over her heart " I bow before the supreme ones" she says intensely and proudly staring at us.

"Guardian of the fifth floor, Cocytus" he too kneels before us "I bow before the supreme ones," he says as smoke bows out of his face. 

"Guardian of the six floor Aura Bella Fiora!" Aura says happy then look to her bother "also the guardian of the sixth floor Mare Bello Fiore" he says shyly to us "we bow before the supreme ones" they kneel.

"Guardian of the seventh floor Demiurge," he says with a smirk " l   
bow before the supreme ones" he kneels and bow to us *Demiurge~~ I think I need to keep watch over you* I lick my lips as I stare at him. 

"Leader of the guardians.....Albedo" say I look over to her  "the other guardians Gargantua of four floors and the guardian of the eighth-floor Victim is not here" she bows to us "please say your orders to us supreme ones we offer our complete loyalty to you"

~ END OF EPISODE ONE ~

Harem - Jack and Loki

Possible Harem - Demiurge

Please comment if you want C.C. To be paired with anyone else or more OC


	2. Episode 2

Last time on Overlord 

Everyone gathers in order "now, everyone. To our supreme leader's the ritual of fidelity" Albedo says staring admiringly at us "The guardian of the first, second, and third floor, Shalltear Blood fallen" Shalltear say as she keens before us with her hand over her heart " I bow before the supreme ones" she says intensely and proudly staring at us.

"Guardian of the fifth floor, Cocytus" he too kneels before us "I bow before the supreme ones," he says as smoke bows out of his face. 

"Guardian of the six floor Aura Bella Fiora!" Aura says happy then look to her bother "also a guardian of the sixth floor Mare Bello Fiore" he says shyly to us "we bow before the supreme ones" they kneel.

"Guardian of the seventh floor Demiurge," he says with a smirk " l   
bow before the supreme ones" he kneels and bow to us *Demiurge~~ I think I need to keep watch over you* I lick my lips as I stare at him. 

"Leader of the guardians.....Albedo" say I look over to her "the other guardians  Gargantua of four floors and the guardian of the eighth-floor Victim is not here" she bows to us "please say your orders to us supreme ones we offer our complete loyalty to you"

 

"Raise your heads" Momonga says seriously as a black aura leaks from his body  "I am very pleased that all of you have come" Momonga says to them while I use my power of shadowmen and send them in and out of the tomb to gather information when I noticed something off in the fourth floor I send one shadowmen to the fourth floor.

"You're thanks is wasted on us," Albedo says modestly to Momonga *what is this feeling of...........trouble I'm sure nothing is wrong on the fourth floor* I think nervously.

"We have pledged ourselves to you both.....and lived to obey you but we fear that our abilities may not reach your expectation despite this we will strive and honor the supreme beings the blessed creators with this vows" a soft voice says to me.

"This we vow! " all of the NPCs say to us I message him _Momonga reply to me._

_~Loki POV~_

_I watch C.C. staring at her as she looks at the others I remember the first time I saw C.C. It feels just like yesterday to me._

_*/-Flash Back-\\*_

_Hot burning pain is everywhere in my body._

_The damage nerves within my body feel like they're lit on fire *I'm useless.....I can't even do a sample job...what use can I even have? Nothing I'm nothing I should just die and stop causing problems.* I think emotionlessly starring at the black and blue night as burning pain crawls up from my body my hand slowly falls apart with my legs *this is my end...I wish I could be useful to someone anyone even if only for a minute I want to have use* I close my remaining eye after losing my other eye to the pain._

_"Interesting" a women voice say I open my eye to see red eyes staring at me with interest "one of them is hanging on and is so cute~!" Slowly a white-haired woman appears with a half snake body moving to my damage body wrapping it up with her snake tail. The pain cools to a stop as she holds my face in her hands "poor little one I have a use for you, you can't die yet" the women tells me as she rubs my face *use...I can be useful....anything just ask I will do anything for you just don't throw me away* my eye close in happiness._

_*/-Flashback ends-\\*_

_< Loki I want you to check the fourth floor  > C.C. Lovely voice tell me in my head and I fade away to the fourth floor._

_-Fourth floor-_

_I fade in the fourth floor just as a monster head is cut off the blood flowing everywhere as a man stands there his ebony black hair cover in blood falls to his shoulder with silver steaks tainted in red and pink, his eyes are red as the blood on his face with no pupil, his tongue lick some blood on his face off showing white sharpened teeth._

_That man is the silver dragon of death known as Hopelessromeo the armor he wears is a godly level silver dragon knight armor with golden accents with a gauntlet on the right arm is also godly level and glows with black flames._

_He is a man I respect the second person to find me and have use for me I respect him more than the Overlord I kneel on the floor with my head bowed "my lord Hopeslessromeo C.C. has sense your bloodlust and wish for you to join the others and the Overlord" I tell him respectfully he looks to me with a smile a happy him he snaps his fingers cleaning his self of the blood._

_C.C. POV just as Loki leaves_

_I watch Loki fade away and turn to Momonga "now then the situation outside the Great tomb is at present entirely unknown to us with this in mind I have had Sebas survey the surrounding" Momonga tells others as I turn to Sebas as he bows to Momonga and me "The surrounding area is grasslands" Sebas tell us *grassland? Does this mean we are somewhere else in the game? No that can't be then has a game become reality and transferred to a different world? That seems sooo unrealistic even to me* I think to myself "grasslands?" Momonga asks Sebas surprised._

_"Yes Lord I'm afraid the swamps that one surrounded the great tomb is no more furthermore I could not pinpoint a single building human or monster within 1 km of here it would seem that we are completely isolated" Sebas tells us *being so far from human and monster is good for us but this makes information gathering harder for me* I think to myself ._

_"Very well Sebas you have served me well as I had expected that is we have been transferred to an unknown land with unknown reasons," Momonga tells them without seeming worried "Albedo floor guardian and defensive leader Demiurge I have a task for you," he tells the others._

_"Lord" Albedo and Demiurge answer eagerly to Momonga  "Fortified our defenses and look for a way to strengthen our information gathering............the rest of you follow their lead" Momonga tell them as Loki and someone else appears from the shadows "Lord" the others call out to Momonga._

_*Hopelessromeo! He is here! Why is he of all others here* I take a deep breath and let my hate and jealousy melt away "Mare is there any way to conceal the great tome?" Momonga asks Mare._

_"Yes through it will be difficult if all we use is magic but if we cover the walls with dirt and vegetation I think will help to camouflage" Mare says uncertainly about how Momonga will take his idea "You want to smear the glorious tome with dirt" Albedo say with anger as if the very thought is atrocious I look to see Hopelessromeo glare harshly at Albedo in an I'll kill you painfully way._

_"Albedo don't make needless remarks" Momonga say to Albedo in a unhappy disapproving voice to her "Yes forgive me on my Lord I was careless" Albedo begs him *I think Momonga just save her big time* "Are you confident the dirt well Will be sufficient Mare" Momonga ask him grabbing Hopelessromeo attention back to Mare and his answer "Yes I'm am as long as you allow it of course except..."_

_"Right one hill will look unnatural Sebas are there any hills around the tomb that we can blend in with" Momonga asks Sebas "No they Bear nothing but flatlands as far as the eye can see" Sebas tells Momonga "Fortunately the land can be molded to suit our needs would making dummy hills suffice?" Momonga asks Sebas "yes I do believe it would blend in quite well" Sebas tell Momonga._

_"Excellent then that is what we shall do afterwards we will use illusion magic to hide the open areas we cannot cover"  Momonga tells Mare "o-f course Lord it will be done" Mare tells Momonga with a cute stutter "Lastly there is a question that I would have each of you answer" Momonga turned his attention to the other as HopelessRomeo walks up to his right side with his arms crossed._

_"First Shelltear in your own words what kind of person am I, lady C.C. and HelplessRomeo are to you?" Momonga asks Shelltear "Beauty incarnate there is nothing living or undead that could compare to your beauty Momonga and Lady C.C. Is warmth of a mother to me teaching me all I need to know.......HelplessRomeo....... Is a vicious fighter and a good General despite his flaws for beauty" Shelltear tells us her honest feelings._

_"Cocytus?" Momonga ask him *I wonder what Cocytus thinks of me he probably thinks of HelplessRomeo as a god* I think to myself "your strength is unraveled by any guardian you are truly worthy of ruling the great tome always and absolutely! HelplessRomeo is great general and powerful adversary, lady C.C is beautiful and cunning!" Cocytus says proudly._

_"Aura?" "A compassionate and you're always three steps ahead of the game! HelplessRomeo is funny and cool! Like a knight and C.C. Is like a mom who's always there for you watching you the in the shadows" *now I'm starting to feel like a creeper*._

_"Mare?" "your leader who is compassionate and merciful and HelplessRomeo is very kind and.....cute C.C. is a mother who loves dressing me up in wonderful clothing and loves to visit me!" *only Mare loves me* I think to myself._

_"Demiurge?" " a man who makes wise decisions and then asks efficiently without any form of hesitation also very nature makes it impossible to predict your moves, lady C.C. words cannot describe her but if I had to I would say she's a poisonous flower strong beautiful but very delicate and HelplessRomeo is brilliant man in the art of war. Demiurge tells Momonga as I stare at him in lust._

_"Sebas?" Momonga looks at him "you are the head of all the supreme beings and even though the most of the others have left us behind you have merciful stayed in to the very end, lady C.C. Have put forth the most diligent of work into maintaining the great tune after everyone left us and HelplessRomeo I thank you for staying" Sebas tell us seriously staring at Momonga._

_"You're the highest-ranking member of the supreme beings are the ultimate master in the ruler of Tome as well as the man who my heart belongs to!!! *what hell! When did this happen???*_

_"Ah! um....yes I see I have heard your thoughts and gave your orders go work faithfully in my name"Momonga tell them looking a little overwhelmed by their praise and I think my ego is a little inflated by they words._

_~ End of Episode 2 ~_


	3. Chapter 3

RLast Time On Over Lode

"You're the highest-ranking member of the supreme beings are ultimate master and ruler of tome as well as the man who my heart belongs to!!! *what hell! When did this happen???*

"Ah! um....yes I see I have heard your thoughts and gave your orders go work faithfully in my name"Momonga tell them looking a little overwhelmed by their praise and I think my ego is a little inflated by they words too.

Momonga suddenly disappears "Jack and Loki stay here I have some important matters to attend to," I  say while leaving quickly to my room.

I sigh "finally time to think," I think to myself I around my room "it's bigger than I originally thought" I walk over to my full-length mirror I touch my character image staring back at it.

My hair white as snow with a light tint of pink that shines brightly in the light *the pink reminds me of my strawberry blonde hair* I think sadly I move my hand to my eyes that look like a shiny scarlet ruby that's so different from my steel blue-gray eyes. 

My pale ghost-like skin dotted with freckles is now slightly darker, free of freckles and blemishes I rub my cheek *my face is so smooth to the touch* I think to myself.

I move my hand from cheek to my chest and feel around grinning *Wow it's a pretty big much bigger than my normal cup size!!" I jump up and down a little and watch as my boobs jiggle up and down in a amusement.

I stop jumping and I look down to my stomach and touch the smooth skin/scales meet * the texture feels so weird yet pleasing at the same time*.

I turn my back to the mirror and slither over to a purple door in curiosity I open the door and hot steam hits my face I walk into the bathroom in amazement "what the hell is.....oh my god" a hot spring style bath with a waterfall and beautiful multi-colored flowers all over.

I look up to the ceiling to see a blue crystal shining light I move my hand up and the light dims I look over to the side to see purple and yellow crystal that gives off a lilac scent with honey I take a deep breath *I'm in heaven* I think and quickly take off my top and my jewelry. 

I throw them to the side careless and quickly move into the hot water without splashing water over the side but I move without care the feeling of hot water hitting my skin feels *oh so relaxing* I think sinking further into the water enjoying myself.

I lay on the side my back touch the warm stone with my hands behind my head  *what to do now? I was just a normal teenager and being in a world like is something I always dreamed about! but I know nothing about it I'm completely ignorant everything there is........maybe this world has a cute king or a bad boy prince with the hot evil uncle named scar*.

"you know for a stranger in this world you sure are getting comfortable," a high pitch male voice says behind me I turn to the voice to see a little boy with blue hair with yellow tips grinning at me smugly.

"I made a very good choice a...... Echidna a very good choice indeed" the boy looks me up and down pervertedly.

I blink *did a 13-year-old just look me up and down like a piece of meat?! No, this kid is something else how else could he have gotten in my private room* I look at him lazily and uncaringly and more closers to the boy* "who may you be my lord~" I ask him with a purr.

~30 minutes early~

Mare stands up form bowing on his knee "That was really scary, sis." He says to Aura "Seriously, I thought we were going to be squished by the pressure!" Aura says back to him excitedly.

"To think that he would be this amazing." Cocytus stand up to form his bowing position "So that is lord when he truly shows himself as a ruler" Albedo say loving holding her hands in a prayer.

"It seems so." Demiurge says to a and Cocytus turns to him "he and lady C.C. have answered to our vow of fidelity." 

"He was completely different when he was with us." Aura says looking at Demiurge and Mare "Lord was super kind! And C.C. was very caring! He even gave us something to drink just because we seem thirsty" Aura says happily "S-so that's what Lord is like when he stands as a ruler It's amazing just as you say!" Mare says to Aura excitedly.

"He responds to our feelings and acts as an absolute ruler should. As expected of our Creator! among the 41 supreme beings, he is the one who stands at the top!  He is a merciful man who stay behind and this land until the end." Albedo tells the others blissfully and happily.

"Then, I shall return first." Sebas tell Albedo "wait old man I'm coming too I must be with my Koi at all times or I'll miss something important like my Koi getting dress or going sleep" Jack interrupts Sebas and walk over to him with big smile "I do not nowhere lord went, but I should be by his side to" Sebas ignores Jack.

"Sebas, inform me immediately if anything happens. Especially if Lord calls for me. I will rush to his side! No matter what I have to sacrifice in exchange!" Albedo tells Sabea as she blushes "But tell lord that I will need time to the bath if he calls me to his bedchamber. I would need to bath the first of course If he wants me to go without the bathing...." Albedo rambles on with a perverted smile on her face.

"I understand.  Then I shall take my leave,  floor guardians." Sebas cut her off quickly and leaves with Jack.

Demiurge turn to the two people who have been so quiet he sees Shelter still bowing not moving "Is there something wrong shelter?" He asks her "What is it Shelltear?" Cocytus asks Shelltear watching her trembling.

"His amazing presence has excited me so much that my underwear has gone through a bit of a crisis," Shelltear replies back to them breathlessly and Loki backs away from her without a hint of a emotion on his face HelplessRomeo rush over the Mare and Aura covering their ears with a red face.

"You bitch!" Albedo yells at Shelltear with hate "What?! We just received so much of energy we got such a reward! A girl who doesn't  get wet form thing like that is crazy." Shelltear tell her smug "You gorilla!" She says with bloodlust glaring at Albedo  "Dame lamprey!" Albedo says back to her with even more bloodlust making a very unladylike face "I was created to look this way by the with the help lady C" Shelltear shout at Albedo arguing "That same for me,  you know?!" Albedo replies back with just as much furry as Shelltear.

"General HelplessRomeo, I'll leave the issues between you and Aura, " Demiurge says HelplessRomeo as he walks away from fighting Women "Hey, Demiurge! are you planning on making General HelplessRomeo and I take care of this?!" Aura asks him unhappy and worried. "If something happens, I'm sure General HelplessRomeo will intervene," Demiurge says to Aura as she turns her attention to the fight.

"Goodness. Is this really something worth fighting over?" Cocytus say uncaring and walk an away from Aura and the fight "Cocytus!" Aura yells at him then looks at Shelltare and Albedo unsure.

"Personally, I'd be really interested in the result." Demiurge say to the others "what?" Mare questioningly looks at Demiurge "It would but a great addition to our forces and pave the way for the future of Nazarick." Demiurge says to Mare seriously "I'm not sure if I'm fowling you right?." Mare says to Demiurge confused "A great rule should have an heir, right? Lord stayed behind until the end but, he may leave for another place like the others someday it would be nice if he left someone we could pledge our fidelity to in his places" Demiurge explains to Mare.

"Um, s-so you mean one of them would give birth to lord heir? What about lady C.C.?" Mare says looking at Shelltare and Albedo unsure "What kind of blasphemy are you spouting?! If we do our jobs that won't be needed."Cocytus shout at Mare and Demiurge "But, wouldn't be nice to pledge ourselves to lord descendant, too?" Demiurge says to Cocytus with a smile "That would be nice..... No that would be wonderful.  What a wonderful situation!" Cocytus say joyously and starts daydreaming "Ahh to be called uncle! And the child would ride on my shoulders sometime....."

"By the way, Mare. Why are you wearing female garments?" Demiurge asks him "This something that bukubuku chagama chose for me Um, she said I was a cross-dresser but I'm pretty sure that I'm supposed to be a boy but Lady C.C. Look very surprised when she first saw it but then she told me it looks good on me." Mare tells Demiurge as he pulls at his skirt.

"Than perhaps, all young boys in Nazarick are supposed to be dress like that." Demiurge thinks about this very deeply for a minute then turns to Cocytus "Now, Cocytus. Come back to reality, please." 

"What a wonderful scene. That is truly a scene to wish for," Cocytus say happily to himself "Good for you." Demiurge say "Are you both done fighting?" He looks at Aura "They are finished fighting. Right now. They're....." Aura is cut off by Shelltare.

"We are deciding who the head wife will be." Shelltare says out of breath and glaring at Albedo "It would be strange If the absolute rivulet of Nazarick only had one wife. However. It has yet to be decided will be his official wife." Albedo says to Demiurge.

"That is a very interesting matter, but will you give us our orders first?" Demiurge tells Albedo "Right. Your right. We shall discuss this at length another time." Albedo tells Shelltare glaringly "I have no prob with that. After all, I have a hidden wildcard" Shelltare tell Albedo smugly. "Then, let us begin with the plans," Albedo tell the others.

~ End of episode 3 ~

Hey, thanks for reading my fanfiction!!!

If your interested in what anime my story is taking place its Overlord オーバーロード and I recommend taking the time to watch the anime or reading the light novel.


	4. Chapter 4

"That is a very interesting matter, but will you give us our orders first?" Demiurge tells Albedo "Right. Your right. We shall discuss this at length another time." Albedo tells Shelltare glaringly  "I have no problem with that. After all, I have a hidden wildcard" Shelltare tell Albedo smugly. "Then, let us begin with the plans," Albedo tell the others.

~C.C. POV~

I sigh and rub my shoulders feeling the tension from my conversation earlier with the brat * I don't know if I have the worst luck in the world or the best luck...... one thing is for sure things are changing and I'm sure it's not in a good way* I stare down at the Monster book in my hands I flip to page 204.

 

Name: ECHIDNA  
Alternative names: EKHIDNA  
Location: Dark caves or dungeons  
Gender: Female  
Type: demon/deity   
Ruling: Demons   
God: Mother of all demons  
Celebration or Feast Day: February 29  
Good/Evil Rating: SSS Raked

Echidnas are a type of lamina having the upper body of a woman and lower body of a snake. Their magical power is among the highest of all monsters they sometimes change into a human form using their magic power. 

Echidnas have many differences in personality depending on the individual but what they have in common is their lust for men. They live in dungeons and caves where they keep their trap mates who are strong men to be used as a prime breeding material. 

Echidnas can sense men - even children - with hero potential inside them and if they find such a male outside their home they may take it upon themselves to train him into mate material. 

Sensing the existence of humans who will eventually become heroes it is said that there are some who raised their own men with their own hands before they even showed the slightest potential as heroes, supporting them from the side, helping them grow, and then in the future claiming them.

Because of their peculiar nature all of the children they have are female and the children born to them are all varied in race, appearance, and nature, and even new types of monsters that have never been born before are also often born thus, they are called "the mother of demons".

204

"Koi~........you smell different" a low male voice whisper in my ear as I stop reading and slowly lift my head "Jack I was wondering how long it takes for you to stop staring and say something" I tell him as he takes some of my hair bring it close to his face smelling it softly with closed eyes and a blissful face.

"Koi who were you with?" Jack ask me with his grip on my hair tightening I sigh and turn to Jack ignoring the pain from my hair being pulled I grab his arm pulling him to my lap he lets go of my hair and puts his hands around my stomach rubbing his face into my lap.

I stop his rubbing by taking his chin in my hand making him look up in to my eyes "Jack I have a job for you" I say to him softly making him excited "do you need me to kill someone or should I show you a good time" Jack asks lovingly to me "I need you to found someone interesting" I tell him.

Jack smiles crazily at me for a second then return to normal "your wish is my command" Jack tells me love coating every word as he moves hesitantly off my lap and walks over to the mirror passing through it with a wink.

*Now the book said that Echidna use magic to take human form how should I go about this...a spell....no.........a item....possible but not something a normal Echidna would have and the drawbacks of items........maybe it's instinctual for an Echidna......like going with the flow..... ok going with the flow.......thighs........legs.....foot...toes with pink toes nails* I visualize my thoughts going with my instinct.

I open my eyes to see two small delicate feet with cute pink toenails I get up and walk around *this feels much more natural than before* I get up walking around my desk *now to add the finishing touches* I think, to myself I grab a piece of fabric from my desk tying it around my waist.

"Lady C.C." a male voice calls out to me I turn to see Loki.....................................*oh god this is it proof that I finally gone crazy....that all of this is just some delusion that I made up in head!* I stare hard at Loki barely covered tan chest skin and muscles showing a very athletic figure making an unusual contrast to the red fabric with gold jewelry hanging down to his abs I look down at his lower body that skimpily covers with the same red fabric.

I swallowed the lump in my throat "Loki what's with your.........is that a female slave outfit?" I say surprised looking at him up and down slowly "is this outfit to your liking? Mare mention your liking to his clothes" Loki tells me as he walks slowly to me his every move making a clicking sound from the gold bracelets around his arms and feet "am I cute? Am I to your liking lady C.C." Loki says staring down at me intensely. 

*This is unexpected Loki is strongest traits this is his loyalty unlike his original creator but for him to have other emotions is... surprising perhaps a remnant of a virus maybe I know I didn't get rid of all of it mean he would always have an emptiness but if he was programmed with emotions............just what did he use you for? Maybe I'm thinking too deeply about this after all he's not even in this life anymore* I place my hand on his chest.

 

~~~~~~~~ Warning mature or sexual content is ahead~~~~~~~~~Warning mature or sexual content is ahead~~~~~~~~~

 

Thump......Thump-Thump......Thump-Thump-Thump.....Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump

"Your Heart is beating very fast Lady C.C," Loki says staring straight into my eyes I can feel my breathing slow and I reach up to his face rub my fingers from his jaw line to his cheek lightly almost lovely watching his face and eyes for any emotion but I see nothing so I grab his hair in to a tight fist and push him down than forcing him to look up at me his face shows nothing and for sum reason it irritates me I turn both of us around to my desk and with my other hand I push everything off on to the even the Monster book.

I push Loki in the desktop then I take my hand from his hair to his collarbone on his chest leaning forward pushing him to sit on the desk "your outfit does please me but you know what would please even more is....... a cute face" I say to Loki "a cute face? What does that look like?" He asks me questioningly "if I show you can't let anyone else see it only me," I tell him "ok" he curiously say to me.

I smile and move my hand from his collarbone to the red top covering his chest *I love how his tan skin looks so tasty when it's cover In red* I grab the bikini top ripping it off than letting it fall to the floor I stare at his face but he doesn't move a muscle so I move lightly stroking up and down his abdomen with my left hand while I use my right hand to rub circles on his cute nipple I trailing my index finger using the sharp nail tip to play lightly with his nipple I look up to his face to see him staring down at my index finger intensely I give a hard twist to his nipple "gah ahh" he freely let out a moun and his face starts to redden.

"My my what a cute face your have there Loki" I say teasing to him as he quickly changes back into an emotionless expression "hey don't be shy" I say to him I move closer to his chest and lick up to his collarbone bitting down hard enough to draw blood "ggaahh" Loki grants out from the pain I move away watching as the mark starts bleed blood dips down his chest on to his poor nipple that's being mercilessly played with I pull my hand away bringing my blood stain finger into my mouth I run my tongue over it tasting the sweet copper blood desiring more I stick my tongue out to his nipple and lick up gathering as much blood as I can enjoying the softer moans from Loki mouth.

I stop at his collarbone and gently suck on the bite mark I feel Loki lean down to shoulders his lips right next to my ear letting me here and feel his hot panting breath next to my ear I smile feeling satisfied I look over in to Loki eyes " I think it's best if you go and take care of your situation" I tell him pointing down his face reddens and I away the side where I threw all my stuff too I pick up the Monster book from the ground.

~~~~~~~~ Warning mature or sexual content has ended~~~~~~~~~Warning mature or sexual content has ended~~~~~~~~~

"Now change your clothes" I say to Loki as I stare at the Monster book rubbing its spine carefully with my right hand I stop when my eye catches a red ring on my hand it glows as I activate it teleporting me to the first floor of N *I need to cool down that was......something else* I place my on my chest feeling my heart beat it beats slow and steady completely different to my feelings of adrenaline and heat I close my eyes and take a deep breath and release it "sigh" my feeling cool and my heart beats normally "I need fresh air" I tell myself I teleport out side the wall of Nazarick.

I look around the forest in wonder at it beauty tall trees are everywhere making forest dark and mysterious curiously I walk in to the dense forest I keep my right wrapped tightly around the Monster book as my left-hand touches the berks of the tree trunk as I walk pass them my bare feet brushing against cold wet grass and the air is slightly chilly but after being with Loki it warm welcome.

Gggggrrrrrrruuuuummmmmbbbbbbllleeee

I see a large title wave of dirt and rock coming at me and instinctively I jump up on to one of the large rocks and then to another smoothly dodging the earth spell I land on a tree *amazing I didn't even have to think about it* I looked back to the pile of rocks and dirt to see it against the walls * looks like Mare is handling the camouflage well* I think to myself as the walls slowly become harder to distinguish from the forest.

I close my eyes and listen quietly I hear movement in the wind I look up to a breathtaking sight the stars in the sky shine brightly and beautifully *this world is truly a beautiful place* I thought myself as I gaze up in  to the sky at moon I smile see Momonga and Demiurge enjoying the same view as me but up in the sky *I kinda wanna join but they look like they having a moment* I watch as Momonga and Demiurge fly back to Nazarick.

I move to fallow them when a strange smell catches my nose  I look back into the forest try to see where the smell was coming from but I couldn't so I close my eyes and breathe in deeply *this smell like......... smoke it's very faint but I swear I smell smoke but a fire in the forest? Curious?* I turn to the direction I smell smoke and jump from tree to tree tracking the smell.


End file.
